


Challenges

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Two Jedi Masters reflect on their talented and challenging students.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zinjadu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And They Shall Reap the Whirlwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922737) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> A prompt from zinjadu. Ti and Kenobi reflect on their challenging padawans (includes an original character)

Obi-wan Kenobi stirs his tea. As he does, he eyes the Jedi Master seated across from him. She sips her drink. Kenobi can see the care in her eyes. They are close to each other in age.

He wonders if he looks like that in her eyes, after ten years of being the master of the Chosen One.

A brand new Knight, after a month of conflict. A mercurial, passionate, caring boy who is now the hope of his Order. The hope of his Order still recovering from the pain and loss of his hand.

He shakes his head. The hope of his Order that his Master had to fight to keep from strangling on a regular basis.

He looks at the serene Master across from him. Shaak Ti smiles.

She thinks of her own Padawan. Not the Chosen One, but a talented apprentice in his own right. A young Corellian with the endless amount of snark and sarcasm that is a product of that world.

The endless amount of compassion and love of a Protector.

The disobedience and obstinance of a thorn in a certain Korun Master's side.

As well as a pain in the ass to his Master.

A contradiction as blatant as any. The patience and skill of a teacher in his own right, when sent as a punishment for his obstinance and when his mouth exceeded the capacity of his powerful mind.

A teacher who is now fighting the darkness with his own skilled soldiers.

Obi-wan and Ti look at one another and smile. At their talented, powerful students. At the daily challenges to their own skills as Jedi and as teachers.

_Neither would have it any other way._

Their eyes lock as their comms sound.

_Their eyes lock with love and compassion for their challenges._


End file.
